


a day at a time

by dream_hxney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Sehunnie, Junmyeon enlists, M/M, Making Out, Not literally but he's very cute, Sehun is a baby, They are disgustingly cute, and Sehun is heartbroken, only very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_hxney/pseuds/dream_hxney
Summary: when Junmyeon is enlisting in the military, Sehun doesn't know how to react
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 34





	a day at a time

The information had come so sudden.

One day Sehun and Junmyeon had been on their marry way to, secretly, get the bubble tea Sehun craved even though his stomach had been hurting because of the quantity he had drunk of the colorful drinks, and the next day there were rumors going around of how the leader of a big boyband from SM Entertainment was going to enlist the same year.

At first, Sehun had secretly been hoping that some other leader from a boyband under his company was the unfortunate soul that was going to be sent away, but the rationality had taken over and, along with that, a feeling of hopelessness and sadness.

He refused to believe that his leader, his Hyung, his Junmyeon would just make the decision without speaking with all the members first and before that, speaking with Sehun about it. They told each other everything and this was like a breach of their invisible, non-existent contract that they both had signed.

He felt betrayed, he felt left in the dark, and most of all, he felt heartbroken.  
It felt like Junmyeon didn't see him as important anymore, as if Sehun was _jus_ t a colleague and not someone he had known for 13 years.

Sehun felt nauseous and absolutely sick.

Only a few days later the older ones of his members called for a 'family meeting'. Sehun wasn't doubting what it was about and he took it as the confirmation he hadn't been waiting for but rather dreading.

Sehun had been in denial in the days leading up to the said 'meeting', refusing to believe all the signs he had gotten and refusing to accept anything. He carried on with his day, as usual, pushing the saddening thought to the back of his head while he pretended everything was okay.

The other members had watched him like a hawk, looking for just a little sign of depression and when they found none, they only got more worried. They themselves were not happy about it but they knew how close the leader and the youngest were and it was disturbing to see no emotions indicating sadness on the Manknae's beautiful face.

The day came and Sehun had to live up to his refusal and he stayed inside his room as if the meeting had totally slipped his mind. Chanyeol had to kick open the door, stalk over to Sehun who had hidden himself under his duvet, and pull him all the way into their spacey, shared living room where all of Sehun's Hyungs were already sitting.

They all looked up as the last two remaining members entered and were distressed to see how much Sehun was resisting joining them. They all knew how everything had burdened their youngest.

Sehun was sat, or rather pushed, down onto the fluffy couch, wrapped tightly in a warm blanket and enveloped in the strong, long arms of Jongin who snuggled into his neck as a comfort. It was both a way to get Sehun to calm down but also a way to make sure he wouldn't run anywhere, because they all knew he would try.

Sehun pouted at them all, in light anger and in annoyance, because they knew him well enough to restrict him.

Jongin cooed at him from behind and pushed his protruding bottom lip in.

Minseok sat heavily on the opposite couch and that indicated the start of the meeting. The whole band turned seriously on an instant, or, everyone besides the cutely, angry youngest.

"As you're all aware of, there have been rumors of someone going to the military soon and as some of you have figured, it's someone from Exo," Minseok started. He had returned from his own military serving only two months before and Sehun had been the happiest those two months because everyone had been together. Junmyeon just had to go and ruin his happiness.

Junmyeon took over, "as the second oldest, it's my time to serve now. I'm sorry the news got out before I had the chance to tell you. I'm deeply sorry if I have hurt anyone of you."

The last sentence felt like it was directed at Sehun and when he looked up, his eyes caught the leader's.

Now, Sehun was even more upset because Junmyeon had somehow managed for Sehun to feel bad for him and bad for treating the imposing problem as he did.

Sehun's pout turned into a scowl. He most of all wanted to turn his back to his favorite leader to childishly ignore him and make him feel bad like he had made Sehun feel bad. But with the way his best friend was clinging to his back it was impossible for him to move even an inch, so instead he closed his eyes and refused to look at the betrayer across from him.

The move was even more childish but Sehun was a baby, everybody knew that, and when he felt something he didn't know how to express he would turn to immature actions.

"A month from now, Junmyeon will enlist, if we like it or not," Minseok continued. He was always mature and for everyone, he was like a second leader, the one that always had Junmyeon's back.

"Sehunnie..." a soft utter came from the second eldest, trying to get Sehun to open his eyes.

"No! I don't want to speak with you right now."

"Then will you please open your eyes so I can see your eyes?"

"I don't want to look at you either."

A cold silence filled the room and everyone could feel the tension in the atmosphere.

Sehun hated it. He hated it so much and all he wanted was to sleep away all his problems. He felt betrayed like never before and he already missed his Hyung and he hadn't even left yet. Still, it felt like he had already left Sehun behind.

Minseok was the first to break the uncomfortable tension, "let's all sleep on this and then talk again tomorrow, if you guys need anything just call either me or Junmyeon and we will see what we can do. Goodnight, everyone."

Everyone, even Sehun, called a goodnight back and moved from the living room and into their respective bedrooms.

Baekhyun walked beside the youngest the entire way to his room, mostly because the older's own room was placed after Sehun's but the older was unusually quiet and that showed Sehun how much everyone was actually affected by the situation.

Sehun was sure Baekhyun wanted to cheer him up but that it was hard for him when he was sad himself.

Sehun became even madder at Junmyeon. He had made their happy Ray Of Sunshine sad as well.

"Sehunnie, you know, he wanted to tell you but the management advice him against it. Don't be mad at him."

"I know Junmyeon-Hyung didn't want it to end like this but if he had just told us we wouldn't have to find out from the spreading rumors. That's what hurt the most."

"I know, Sehunnie, I know. Sleep with Hyung tonight, yeah? I could use some company."

Sehun smiled weakly and walked past his own room and into Baekhyun's where they both fell asleep on top of the older's bed. Baekhyun clinging to Sehun's back and keeping the both of them warm.

༄༄༄༄

The next day when Sehun was awoken by a wet shoulder that was cooling as the air hit it from where Baekhyun had drooled through the night, he sat up, feeling empty and cold, not just from his bare shoulder but from where his heart had frozen the night before.

Sehun had slept well, despite everything, sleeping a dreamless slumber, but he still felt indescribably tired, exhausted to his very bones. He would have to drink a big cup of coffee to work optimistically.

He stood and walked to the bathroom right beside Baekhyun's room, hoping no one else was awake just yet so he could enjoy the tranquility.

He wasn't hungry, not at all, and even the thought made his stomach roll. He would have to wait for lunch before eating again, the sadness filling him so much that there was no space for any food.

When he opened the door, though, he could smell the aroma of coffee wafting through the air and he knew in an instant that someone else was awake and making themself a cup filled with caffeine.

He hoped it was Kyungsoo, who always awoke early, that was moving around but when Sehun turned the corner and stepped into the kitchen, he saw the brown back head of his leader and older band member.

Sehun's heart started beating violently in his chest, of surprise, regret, or longing he did not know.

He was already turning around, his back to the kitchen when Junmyeon spoke up in a desperate tone.

"Sehunnie! I-uhhh, I didn't know you were awake."

Sehun rolled his eyes at the awkward sentence but now that he had been addressed he would have to be at least civil and give back an answer.

"Yeah, I am, Beakhyun drooled on me and I couldn't sleep with the way he was clinging in his sleep."

It was harsh and direct but it was what Sehun felt the older deserved.

"Sehunnie can we please talk. Please?"

There was a moment of contemplation before Sehun sighed in defeat, "yeah... I guess..."

Junmyeon was quick to fill another glass up with coffee and move both of them into the empty living room.

"Here, some coffee for you as well."

"What do you have to say?"  
Sehun was quick to cut the chase. He wanted answers.

"I- Sehunnie, you have to understand that I wanted to tell you but I knew you would get sad and I hate seeing you sad. Even more, than I hate seeing you mad. And I- you know I love you, right, Sehunnie? I don't _want_ toleave you but the company thought that now was the best time, especially since Minseok is back to keep track of everything."

Junmyeon looked like he was about to cry and Sehun himself was nearing letting the tears go.

"I'll miss you so much! So freaking much that I don't think you understand, but I want to get it done so I can come back home before it's your turn. Sehunnie, baby-"

Junmyeon's voice broke and the dam in Sehun's eyes did as well and now salted water was freely streaming down his cheeks.

"Sehunnie baby, you don't understand how much I hate this but I really must. I'm too old to not go. I'm so sorry for not letting you know earlier, I know I should have, but I hate making you sad and you mean so much to me. So, so, so much!"

"Hyung promise to call as often as he can and text you each night before going to sleep. I'll do everything, Sehunnie, for you to forgive me. Please, forgive me, I beg you. I can't live without you and I hate fighting with you. I love you Sehunnie and I just want what's best for you."

Sehun pouted and Junmyeon pleadingly looked at him.

"I-I, Hyung, you have to understand. I'm so hurt and everything is so... So meaningless! I don't want you to go, can't you stay, please? I don't want to on without you here, it's not the same."

"Please, baby, forgive me. We only have a month left and it would be such a waste if we don't figure something out before I have to go. I don't want to go the next month with you being angry at me when we could use the time with each other."

When he thought about it and put all his feelings of betrayal away, Sehun could see what Junmyeon meant. He would be sad to let his Hyung go to the military while they were still fighting with each other so it would be a waste to be mad at him for the next month if he was going to forgive him before he left, anyway.

"I don't forgive you, Hyung, not yet but I don't want to stay mad at you.... So I guess you are allowed to speak to me again."

Junmyeon let out a watery laugh before he was at Sehun's side in an instant, hugging him and bringing the younger's face closer so he could kiss him all over his face. Sehun's nose was kissed multiple times before he was let go. Junmyeon kept eye contact though, his hands still covering both of Sehun's cheeks.

"Hyung loves you so much, baby, loves you the most."

"I guess I love you too..."

"My Sehunnie, my pretty, baby Sehunnie."

"Okay, that's enough, Hyung. Let me go. Right this instant."

He was freed and the hands that Junmyeon had touched his face with, were replaced by Sehun's own when they covered his blushing cheeks.

"Are you blushing, Sehunnie?"

"Am not!"

"Oh, yes you are. My baby is blushing. How cute!"

"I'm not cute! I'm tall and scary!"

"My cute baby Sehunnie."

Sehun stuck out his tongue and sulked over being called a baby but that only made him cuter and the older cooed at him.

"Why don't we spend the whole day together? We could get bubble tea, my treat, and then take it home where we can watch movies, spend the day cuddling. How does that sound?"

༄༄༄༄

Sehun had chosen his favorite flavor, chocolate, and Junmyeon had allowed him to get the biggest size and even extra boba bubbles.

Sehun was content, or as content as he could be while the moment Junmyeon had to leave came closer.

He was laying on the leader's chest, listening to his calming heartbeat and feeling how his chest expanded every time he took in a breath. His muscular chest was a nice pillow for Sehun's head and he enjoyed it when the older would rake a hand through his hair.

Junmyeon's hands left his locks and moved to the side to collect his drink before taking a drink for it and Sehun whined unsatisfiedly up at him.

"Keep playing with my hair, Hyung. Feels nice."

When Junmyeon's big, warm hand made it back into his hair, messaging his scalp and caressing him, Sehun let out a sigh of pleasure.

Sehun completely forgot about the movie playing on the TV, and instead, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the company and the feeling of being pampered by his Hyung.

He turned to his side and curled up into Junmyeon's side and closed his eyes. He was tired and after having drunk so much bubble tea and he was completely full which made him even more tired.

Junmyeon looked down at Sehun and thought he looked like a kitten curling up in a warm spot to sleep.

"I love you, Sehunnie."

Sehun hummed in agreement.

༄༄༄༄

They used day after day together, spending as much time with each other and the rest of the members as they could.

Sehun was still sad, had a hard time sleeping some nights, and had a hard time eating some mornings but he got through each day. Lived one day after another and instead of counting down the days to when Junmyeon would leave, he used the time being happy that he was still at home with him.

He completely lost count of the days when he enjoyed each moment spent with his members, filling his days with precious memories, but then suddenly there were only two weeks left. And then there was only one week left.

When the farewell had been such a far distance away it had not felt real but then, only one week left, it had suddenly felt uncomfortably close.  
Sehun's heart curled into his chest at the thought of the unwelcome change.

Each day of the last week Sehun clung to his Hyung, not letting him out of sigh for anything but when one of them used the toilet.

On the seventh day from Junmyeon's departure, Sehun had climbed into the older's lap, his long limbs distracting and very impractical when he first tried to sit but then he had gotten comfortable, sitting chest to chest with Junmyeon, and the limbs weren't a bother anymore.

The leader was writing lyrics, or maybe in the dairy Sehun knew he had even when he denied it, and Sehun was nestled in his neck so Junmyeon could see over his shoulder. They both got to do what they wanted.

When the younger's breathing had gotten heavier and slower, Junmyeon knew he was either close to sleeping or already in dreamland, and he left a small kiss on the slumbering boy's scrunched-up nose.

The little nose wrinkled up and down because of the tickles and Junmyeon couldn't help but laugh fondly at his lovely band member.

༄༄༄༄

When there were six days until Junmyeon's departure, Sehun had brought a bucket of his favorite ice cream flavor, coincidentally also Junmyeon's favorite, with him to the older's empty room where he had demanded that they watched a movie.

Junmyeon was quick to agree and they ended up in the same position as always: Junmyeon on his back and Sehun curled up to his side with a leg thrown over his waist.

Sehun had also needily asked Junmyeon to feed him the ice cream and without hesitation, he had done just what Sehun had asked for.

When Sehun had gotten lazy and barely opened his mouth for the ice cream to film his mouth, a drop of the delicious dessert had gotten on his chin and Junmyeon was quick to lean down and suck it off. Then a drop had gotten on his cupids bow and the older had done the same action, sucking the area and, accidentally, Sehun's top lip into his mouth.

The youngest had sighed hotly into the mouth of Junmyeon before they both went back to watch the movie, neither of them really putting anything into it.

༄༄༄༄

Five days away from Junmyeon's departure, when the two of them had woken up tangled in each other, Sehun had offered to make breakfast, which he did not do often.

Junmyeon had also been surprised for a short second but then he had smiled sweetly at Sehun and the two of them had walked to the kitchen where the younger began mixing everything together.

While frying the eggs for their omelets, Junmyeon had sneaked behind Sehun without him noticing, too focused on making the eggs perfect.

It was only when two big hands had covered Sehun's narrow waist that he slightly jumped in shock and then leaned into Junmyeon's arms that quickly wound around his stomach as well.

The strong hands had slipped under Sehun's big long-sleeved t-shirt where they gently caressed his pale stomach and created pleasant goosebumps.

Then Jongdae had walked sleepily into the kitchen, taking a look at them, and promptly cooed at them before taking a 180 turn and walking out again.

༄༄༄༄

Four days left before Junmyeon departed and Sehun was almost counting the seconds before his Hyung would leave and when he couldn't find the said man one morning he was almost in panic in an instant.

The terror of maybe having forgotten which day his older member would leave and the leader going before saying goodbye, scared Sehun so much that he was in tears when he had run into Yixing's room, frantically asking where Junmyeon was.

The Chinese male had laughed fondly before calming the youngest down by saying that the leader was only taking a bath. Sehun had pouted in return and cutely threatened Yixing to never mention it.

After, Sehun had snuck into the bathroom where Junmyeon sat, relaxed, in the bathtub, head thrown back on the edge and bubbles filling the whole tub.

He had looked up when Sehun entered the steamed room, not the slightest surprised. He smiled and then gesture for Sehun to join.

The younger gladly complied and was quick to put a naked foot into the hot water. Normally Junmyeon's baths were all too hot for Sehun's sensitive skin but since the older had been in the bathtub for a while, the water had cooled down to a comfortable temperature for Sehun.

He lowered his whole body down to sit in front of Junmyeon where after he leaned back into him, Junmyeon's muscled front making a great rest for his back.

Sehun let his head fall into his band member's shoulder, just like how the older had done with his own head on the edge of the tub, and Junmyeon had kissed his jawline gently.

They had stayed in the same position all the way until they left the tub, except when Junmyeon had cleaned Sehun's chest where he had moved his hands around to message soap onto the smooth skin of Sehun.

Junmyeon had wrapped a towel around Sehun and then used another one to dry his hair until it was fluffy and sticking all over the place.

༄༄༄༄

Sehun had used the third day until the farewell on messaging Junmyeon.

The older had begun to become slightly nervous and Sehun had tried relaxing him.

They had ended up on Sehun's bed, Sehun sitting on the lower back of Junmyeon as the older rested on his stomach and Sehun's worked his slender hands on the older's back, neck and shoulder.

The younger had whispered soothing, sweet words into his ear while using his thumbs to rub and down on his neck, going from his shoulder to his hairline. Encouraging sentences left Sehun's mouth as he proudly told the older how perfect he was, hyping him up like the dedicated fan he was.

Then he had leaned further down and ended up laying completely on Junmyeon's back and the older had said nothing of it, letting him fall asleep on him, moving up and down in synchronization with Junmyeon's breathing pattern.

༄༄༄༄

Then there were two days until Junmyeon's departure and they were both resting on Sehun's bed, Sehun laying on top of Junmyeon's stomach, his head just right under the older's chin.

They were listening to soft music and Junmyeon was playing with Sehun's black hair, trying to braid the semi-long hair but then he had whispered in Sehun's ear, turning the whole atmosphere.

"You're so lovely, Sehunnie."

And Sehun had looked up at him, noticing how something sparkled in his eyes, something unusual that Sehun had never spotted before.

Then he had let out one of his pretty smiled, the one that showed his perfect teeth and the one that moved his lower lip down, and Junmyeon couldn't have had kept his eyes away from those tempting lips even if he tried.

Sehun had noticed how the older seemed distracted and he could feel how eyes followed his lips.

"Hyung..."

Before Sehun could finish his sentence, Junmyeon had ducked down and softly captured the lips he had longed for.

Sehun was more pleased than surprised and was quick to close his eyes and follow the older's lead, though a tad bit insecure.

Their lips moved against each other, rubbing together gently and Junmyeon let out a satisfied sigh.

Sehun's top lip was sucked into the warm mouth of Junmyeon where it was sucked on until it was swollen and a beautiful, shiny red.

"Sehunnie..."

"Hyung, shut up and keep kissing me."

All those years of longing were released and Sehun was quick to learn from his leader, like usual, and used this to suck the older's bottom lip into his mouth where suckled and bit on it.

Sehun was enjoying it, thinking it couldn't get better, but then, a soft tongue entered his mouth, lightly caressing Sehun's own and it became much better.

Sehun followed the lead and messaged back with his tongue.

Junmyeon groaned at the feeling of Sehun's soft tongue, and when he pulled back to look into the younger's eyes, he saw the little muscle peeking out between those deliciously swollen lips, small and pink, and Junmyeon growled at the sight. Sehun was just so beautiful, so extremely pretty, laying on top of him and smiling cutely.

"My baby Sehunnie, you're so beautiful. Lovely Sehunnie."

"Hyung...!"

Sehun was embarrassed and hugged Junmyeon closer so he could hide his face between Junmyeon's shoulder.

When the position turned out to be comfortable, he stayed right until he fell asleep and Junmyeon was not far behind him, falling asleep right after.

༄༄༄༄

The day before Junmyeon was enlisting, both of them sat on the rooftop of their apartment complex, shoulder to shoulder, and watching the stars sparkle in the dark sky.

Junmyeon turned to the younger, lifting a hand to turn Sehun's face before placing a chaste kiss on those narrow lips.

Then, he leaned into the broad shoulders that Sehun sported and whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Sehunnie. More than as a friend and more than a band member."

Sehun understood right away.

"I love you too, Junmyeonnie-Hyung. More than as a friend and more than a band member. So you can't forget to call me while you're away, okay? Or else I'll change opinion and then you can't speak to me again."

And then he leaned into Junmyeon's shoulder.

"I love you so much."

"I love you so much, as well, Sehunnie. So much that you'll never comprehend it."

༄༄༄༄

Then the day came, the day where Junmyeon would leave for 21 months and Sehun was sobbing the moment he woke up.

The tears wouldn't let up and his sniffles were the background noise to the members saying goodbye to their leader.

Sehun wasn't the only one crying, though. Jongin was crying too, not as violently as Sehun but, still, tears were leaving his eyes, and Sehun was sure he saw both Minseok and Chanyeol drying their eyes.

Then it was Sehun's turn to say goodbye and he broke down again, full-on wailing.

Junmyeon began crying too and they stood trembling in each other's arms, Sehun's legs becoming so weak that Junmyeon had to hold the both of them up.

"I love you, Sehunnie. I love you so much, Sehunnie. I love you over anything else, baby. I love you, I love you, I love you," Junmyeon chanted. And then he pulled Sehun into the saddest and most passionate kiss they had ever had, right before the rest of the members' eyes.

Jongin gasped, Yixing laughed in surprise and Baekhyun clapped excitedly, but Sehun didn't have time to care for any of their reaction because he was busy pouring all his feeling into his and Junmyeon's kiss.

But then he had to go, a car waiting for him on the street and Sehun fell into Jongin's supporting arms, crying even more into his best friend's shoulder.

Junmyeon promised to call him, to call them all, and to text them as much as he could.

He caresses Sehun's cheek, once, tenderly before he walked up to the door.

"I love all of you. Take care and don't make too much trouble while I'm gone."

And then he was out the door.

Sehun ran to the window where he saw Junmyeon placing his luggage into the trunk of the car before looking up at him. They waved and Sehun sent a hand kiss, and then the car drove away. 

༄༄༄༄

Sehun lived a day at a time. Texted Junmyeon, the love of his life, as often as both their packed schedules would allow and called at least once a week and he realized that it was actually not as bad as it could have been.

Junmyeon came and visited sometimes when he had a break and they would all go out to eat before he and Sehun would fall asleep together on the same bed. But not before completely bruising each other's lips.

And day after day Sehun lived with happiness and love, and he counted down the days until Junmyeon would stand at the door again. But this time where he wouldn't leave out of it but step through it to stay.  
  



End file.
